finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkidu (Final Fantasy XII)
Enkidu is the wolf-like partner of Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XII. He fights alongside Gilgamesh during both of the party's encounters with him in the Lhusu Mines. Clan Primer Hunt 40: Battle on the Big Bridge Petitioner: Montblanc Petitioner's Location: Rabanastre/Clan Hall *''A petition has been submitted for the hunting of the Ancient Man of Mystery (Rank 7). The petitioner is Montblanc in the clan hall in Rabanastre.'' *''Hunt accepted. Montblanc tells you that an individual has wagered his sword in combat with the Ancient Man of Mystery and lost. This mysterious adversary is to be found on a bridge somewhere in the Lhusu Mines.'' *''Gave chase to Gilgamesh, yet he escaped. You must find out where he hides and confront him once again!'' *''Gilgamesh defeated in the depths of the Lhusu Mines! Report to Montblanc in the clan hall.'' *''Hunt reported. But just who was Gilgamesh, and why did he yearn so for a sword? No wonder they call him the Ancient Man of Mystery!'' Bestiary Entry Genus: ??? Classification: ??? Being the one faithful Companion of the legendary Gilgamesh. Chosen for his passing Agility and Fangs sharp enough to pierce solid Rock, he views Gilgamesh as both Partner and worthy Rival in all things." Battle Part 1 During battle Enkidu should be the player's first target to destroy, because of his attacks. His main attacks are Fang Attack and other wolf abilities. He usually attacks the party more if his master is being attacked. By the half way point of Gilgamesh's HP, he makes a quick speech. At this point, the party should dispose Enkidu quickly to avoid damage from its Fly, Enkidu! ability, but this happens if Enkidu is still alive at this point. After Enkidu is smashed by the party, Gilgamesh is vulnerable. Part 2 The main point in this battle is also to kill Enkidu. He does more powerful attacks and has high strength, especially with Fly Enkidu, and with Gilgamesh using LV.# abnormal status attacks, this could wipe out the party quick if they are hit with Sleep and Disable. In this battle, Enkidu has almost every kind of wolf-type ability, however, it is not immune to Oil and Sleep. One effective technique for defeating Enkidu is to inflict Sleep on it with the Nihopalaoa trick, then cast Oil, and fry it with Fire spells or use Quickenings to deal intense damage. If the party has not disposed of Enkidu as in the first battle, Gilgamesh will make another speech, but this increases Enkidu's attributes slightly. This could make things a little worse. After bashing the dog with tactics like these, Enkidu should fall once again, and then take Gilgamesh out. Trivia *Its appearance, while canine, is reminiscent of the Enkidu from Final Fantasy V, with gold bands on its legs like the gold band on the original's arm, gold ears like its gold horns, green fur matching its green skin, silver wings near its forelegs like the flying foe's, and a golden stripe down its back and enveloping its tail appearing much like the original's long, copper hair. Related Enemies *Gilgamesh Category: Elite Marks